!Xav
His supernatural eye can somehow to software devices, making him helpful with gadgets or with hacking into security.Everyone has heard of a virus on an electronical device. Those tiny little things, wrecking havoc and causing ERRORS! on something, becoming more of a menace as long as it lives. Well, who ever heard of a real-life one? That would be seen as !Xav, the menace of the multiverse. Appearance His appearance is like that of Pinky's, except he has no color whatsoever. He is black, with a clear outline of a white aura. His right eye is a clear white, while his left eye is uneven, having an eye like that or Sans. His crystal, unlike Pinky's, is actually alive, and corrupted with a powerful, menacing energy circulating inside of it. Compared to his original counterpart, he is slightly different in many ways. For one, he is not human, as he has large ears like a mammal and a long, smooth tail. Also, he has a blue, highlighted pattern of some kind, starting from the front his arm and ending at the front of his hand, which most of his energy is seen clearly on. Personality Before the erasing of his universe, he was a nice fellow that was always thoughtful to help and comfort others, even if a problem seemed to big for it to be solved. But now, he no longer has a heart, or a body, or a soul to be exact. He really isn't fond enough to talk so often, but instead let his body do it for him instead. But, he is cocky thanks to the extreme level of power he currently owns. Nonetheless, he is mainly sadistic, treating his aggressive, bloody killing sprees as though they are like spending the day at an amusement park. However, his behavior itself is the main mystery, as he will shift from one emotion to the next in just minutes, or even seconds. History He may have been Pinky, but he was not at all comparable to him. His life was actually perfect. His family loved him and respected him, and his friends saw him as an intelligent friend. Everything was perfect, until something incredible happened to him at dawn: his whole universe was erased. Nothing was left, except for him. He was lonely, afraid, and isolated from almost everything he had known and especially loved. He cried and cried, but nothing happened. It seemed as if he would be stuck in his predicament forever... As time passed, so did his sanity. And as the years went by, he began to forget who he was. In fact, his body was actually deleting its own self, turning him slowly into a black phantom. After spending what seemed like an eternity in his hell, he was ready to escape. Fortunately, he had found a corrupt fragment of the Heroldin's Crystal of that universe. After only a while, he was able to conjure enough energy to rip open a hole through reality, which landed him coincidentally landing him in the original universe, the normal Mobius. Powers & Abilities Negative Energy Manipulation His control over the negative forces of the multiverse is unbelievable, as he can summon it whenever he wants without the use of darkness. He can form dark henchmen, make weapons from the negative energy, and can even use it as traps for . Self-Particle Manipulation Since he is no longer bound to the laws of reality, !Xav is able to control the function and movement of the particles of his body, meaning that he can morph into different shapes and dodge attacks easily by separating the magnetic force from some of the particles. With this, he even has the ability to manipulate his size without . Reality Warping He has the power to change the environment around him (not in an overpowered kind of way), allowing him to set up unknown traps for the unfortunately unlucky. With this power, he can even travel through solid matter, although it can take up a great deal of energy when doing so. Particle Regeneration Like Cell, !Xav has the power to regenerate and restore detached body parts. And, with even only one particle surviving from a heavy attack or a deadly blast, he can restore himself as a whole. Skills Software Hacking His supernatural eye can somehow to software devices, making him helpful with gadgets or with hacking into security. Trivia * This character was inspired by !ErrorSans.